


Billy/Spencer's reaction to DTMG being cancelled

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And this would be how Billy/Spencer would react to DTMG being cancelled. <img/> I thought of this last night at like almost midnight. <img/><img/> I know I still need to write the next round of the VT, but I have no ideas. <img/> I need ideas. Help? Anyway, enjoy! <img/></p>
<p>DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)</p>
<p>UPDATE: 2-1-15 Tweaked it a little.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Billy/Spencer's reaction to DTMG being cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> And this would be how Billy/Spencer would react to DTMG being cancelled.  I thought of this last night at like almost midnight.  I know I still need to write the next round of the VT, but I have no ideas.  I need ideas. Help? Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)
> 
> UPDATE: 2-1-15 Tweaked it a little.

14-year old Spencer Wright was walking to the gate of his mansion, (well it was sort of his mansion). You see, he had inherited it from his distant cousin, pop-star Billy Joe Cobra, who had died some years back. What nobody knew was that Billy was "still around" . Spencer opened up the gate and picked up the morning paper laying there. As he skimmed the pages, his eyes went wide and he dropped it. "HEY BILLY! C'MERE FOR A SEC!" Spencer shouted. As quick as lightning, Spencer's best friend and pop-star ghostly cousin, Billy Joe Cobra, rushed to his side. He yawned. "What is it Brojangles? I was taking my mid-morning nap!" Spencer just stared at him. "What? I sleep! I don't need to, but I do!" Billy said shrugging. "I need to stay hot!" he said smiling. Spencer rolled his eyes. "So anyway, what's up?" Spencer handed him the paper. Now it was Billy's turn to stare. "...What do you want me to do with this?" he asked. Spencer rolled his eyes. "...Um, maybe read it, toolbag!" Spencer yelled angrily. Billy scowled and threw the paper on the ground. "You know I don't read! I had people for that!" Spencer rolled his eyes again. "But you read magazines and comic books all the time!" "That's different." Billy told him. "Those are entertaining." Spencer facepalmed. "UGH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Spencer said angrily walking away. Billy saw this and frowned. He then tried to catch up to his best bro. "Hey, Spence! Wait!" Billy called out to him. Spencer kept walking, but Billy stopped in front of him. "Just tell me what the paper said Abroham!" Billy begged, using his best puppy dog eyes. Spencer sighed. "...Fine. It says that our show got cancelled. Happy?" Spencer said and started to walk away again. "...WHAT?! They can't cancel me!" Billy started tearing up. Spencer turned around. "...Apparently _they_ can. Stupid TV critics..." he mumbled. "I remember when _MY_ show was on TV. Ahhh...memories." Billy sighed contently. "...Wait a minute. _You_ had a show?!" Spencer started laughing. Billy got mad. "What's funny about that?!" Billy said huffing. Spencer wiped away a tear. "Sorry dude. I just never imagined you...you know...on TV." Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. Billy sighed. "...Sure it only had 1 season, but it was THE BEST! You should have seen me! I was so hot back then...Not that I'm not now of course!" Billy said flashing his famous Cobra smile, making Spencer blush a little but he hid it well enough that Billy didn't see. "Ummm...yeah so...what was your show about?" Spencer asked him, changing the subject. " _ME_ duh!" Billy said matter-of-factly. "It was called 'A Day and A Life of Baruch Cohen'! You should look it up brojangles." Billy said smiling. Spencer started giggling again. Billy glared at him. "What's so funny?" Spencer stopped laughing for a second and spoke. "You never told me your name was Buh-rutch." Billy facepalmed. "OK, first of all, it's _Baruch_ ." he said with an accent. "And second, I DID TELL YOU! Remember the school library?!" "Oh yeah..." Spencer said remembering. "...Anyway...people are left with a cliffhanger with our show ending!" Billy raised a brow. "...Like what, brojangles?" Spencer counted on his fingers. "Well, first, they need to know how you died." "I don't even know!" Billy said sighing again and interrupting in the process. "...Let me finish. Second, they need to know Madame X's origin. And third....um...some other third thing that's not important. What _is_ important is that we find the show's creator and make him...make another season? OK, that made no sense. But whatever! We need to find the creator! Are you with me Billy?" Spencer said, offering a fist bump. Billy smiled. "...I'm with ya brojangles." Billy said, fist pumping Spencer.


End file.
